veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevermind The Buttocks
"Nevermind the Buttocks" was the nineteenth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot practices archery.]] Veronica is hired by Harry Greene, a Neptune High student whose dog Apache was killed in a hit-and-run. She tracks the car – a green Barracuda – to a blind old lady who preserves it because it was her late husband's. What she doesn't know is that her grandson, Liam Fitzpatrick, has been "borrowing" the car without telling her. He ran over Apache to send a message to Harry's little brother, Billy. Billy is terrified that if Harry finds out who did it, he'll spend his life in prison for putting an arrow in Liam; Veronica decides not to tell Harry. and Veronica escape from Liam Fitzpatrick.]] Keith discovers surprising revelations about Kendall's past – and present: when Veronica follows the Barracuda, it is transportinging Kendall and Liam to a house she owns, separate from the one she lived in with her husband. As it turns out, Keith has already found the house and is inside when they arrive. Fortunately, Veronica has taken the bullets out of the pistol Liam had stored in the Barracuda when she found it. Weevil understands that the Fitzpatricks are abusing his old gang. Once he learns that Veronica just happens to have a copy of all the license plate numbers Thumper preserved, he is able to use that information to get the gang out from underneath their thumb. Veronica makes a deal with Butters, so that he'll help her get into his dad's office to retrieve Mac's confiscated cell phone interceptor: she promises that Mac will go to prom with him. She neglects to tell Mac the terms of the deal, however. Jackie Cook applies for a job at Java the Hut and asks Veronica to put in a good word for her. Wallace tries to get back together with Jackie, but she has some heartbreaking news for him. Arc significance * Keith discovers that, if Beaver and Dick die simultaneously, Kendall stands to receive more than eight figures. * Veronica confronts Weevil about his possible involvement in the bus crash. She suggests that he intended to blow up the limo, but the bomb accidentally ended up on the bus instead. Weevil was close enough to the limo to know when it was approaching the cliff, and that he could have detonated the bomb with his phone without her knowing. * Kendall was with Logan on the day of the crash, but kicked him out "before the sheets were dry," meaning she could have made the call that set off the bomb. * Someone in a green Barracuda owned by Liam's maternal grandmother mooned Gia in the limo just minutes before the bus crash. * Woody called Gia minutes before the bus crash to make sure she'd be able to pick up her brother, Rodney, from his piano lesson. * Kendall is not who she claims to be. Her real name is Priscilla Banks--she killed the real Kendall Shiflett and two others in a car crash. She also owns her own house in Neptune. * Liam's brother, Cormac, was Kendall's partner-in-crime. They were con artists, and Kendall took the rap for him, serving six months for wire fraud. The Fitzpatricks owe Kendall. * Weevil helps the PCHers get out from underneath the Fitzpatricks' thumb by threatening to publicize the license plate numbers from Thumper's paddle. Veronica reflexively made a copy of the paddle when she stumbled across it in Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough. * Construction workers find one of Aaron Echolls' Oscar statues buried on Kane property—covered with Lilly's blood and Duncan's hair. Music * "Dame Esa Cosa (Give Me That Thing)" - Rene Brizuela * "Treat Her Like a Lady" - Cornelius Brothers & Sister Rose * "You Have Fabulous Ass" - Jenna Beatty Quotes :Keith: Prepare to have your mind blown. Are you ready? :Veronica: Think back eighteen years: small, blonde, baby. Born ready. :Mac: You're judging me. :Veronica: No. I'm judging myself. Why don't I have a cell phone interceptor? :Butters: That was your secret knock? :Veronica: The genius is its simplicity. :Veronica: I hate fake deer too. Every time I see their stupid fake deer faces I wanna grab a shotgun and go all Cheney on 'em. :Logan: As a rule I like to start every school day with a hot blonde waiting for me in the parking lot. :Veronica: Me too! :Logan: I'm not blonde. :Veronica: Or hot. :Logan: Mm. :Harry: You go to my school. You're like a cheerleader or something. :Veronica: Or something. :Veronica: Come to confess? Is that your tail I see between your legs? :Weevil: No, but I see how you would confuse that. Trivia * This episode had an estimated audience size of 1.91 million US viewers on its first airing. * Despite being credited, Teddy Dunn (Duncan), Ryan Hansen (Dick), and Kyle Gallner (Beaver) do not appear in this episode. * The episode's title Nevermind the Buttocks is a reference to the album Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols by British punk band, The Sex Pistols. * The time on Veronica's computer is 11:45 a.m. while the clock on the wall of her father's office stands at exactly 1:00. * When Harry first talks to Veronica, his mouth doesn't move when he says the line "I caught a glimpse of the back of the car". External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes